edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf (Ed Sentai)
In a different EEnE universe linked to the Super Sentai universe, the powers of all 38 Super Sentai have been slightly damaged by the Sentai vilian Iron Man Mask Temujinhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cross_F%C3%BChrer%7C, and sent to Peach Creek, where 15 year old Rolf, led by Edd, find those powers, and must join the other teens in fighting the 37 resurrected villian groups that fought 37 of the 38 Sentai, led by Temujin, as the Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After the Big Picture Show, Rolf was annoyed that everyone couldn't understand his Old Country talk, so he began to study the American language, and decided to use his Old Country language for whenever he wanted to speak with it. Over 3 years of the 4 year span between BPS and Ed Sentai, Rolf began to speak with American sentences using his Old Country accent,and everyone liked both his new tounge and his old tounge. Rolf kept his animals through the four year span, and was going to feed Wilfred one particular day...... 'Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). The Kirenger morpher lands on Rolf, the third morpher that landed in Peach Creek, and it automatically transforms him into the first Yellow Sentai. Rolf hears another transformation, and looks over the fence to see a bright red light emanting from Edd's house, so he, Jonny, Ed, and Nazz run over, where they see Edd, taller, speaking in an adult tone, and stronger. Rolf realizes that he, Edd, Ed, Nazz, and Jonny have found the morphers as well, with Ed as Midorenger, Rolf as Kirenger, and Nazz as Momorenger. Just when Rolf is about to destroy his morpher, since he has no idea what they are, the kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Jonny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Iron Mask Temujin resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy, donning an Edopawa Gonpachi look, becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name ED SENTAI! 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizokou Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Rolf has no appearence at all in AkibaEd, which takes place during Ed-Busters. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Rolf has control of a mix of 7 Senshi: Yellow, Gold, Silver, Green, White, Violet,and Orange, which was only in Battle Fever J. He alternates his position as Yellow Senshi with Eddy. This is a gallery of all of the powers Rolf controls. Kirenger.png|Rolf as Kirenger I, and then Kirenger III after Kevin was wounded in battle as Kirenger II. Battle Cossack.png|Rolf as Battle Cossack I, before he left to make sure that Jimmy is safe alone in the Cul De Sac. DynaYellow.png|Rolf as DynaYellow. ShishiRanger.png|Rolf as ShishiRanger, the only Green Senshi in his control. NinjaYellow.png|Rolf as NinjaYellow. KingRanger.png|Rolf as KingRanger. GingaYellow.png|Rolf as GingaYellow I, before he left to tend to Marie while Edd would be fighting alongside the Gingamen. TimeYellow.png|Rolf as TimeYellow. GaoSilver.png|Rolf as GaoSilver. DekaBreak.png|Rolf as DekaBreak. GekiChopper.png|Rolf as GekiChopper. ShinkenGold.png|Rolf as ShinkenGold BeetBuster.png|Rolf as Beet Buster. KyoryuViolet.png|Rolf as KyoryuViolet. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai